(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover structure for a water bag inlet, particularly to one that can allow film combination of a cover and a base, such that the cover can be freely detached to alter assembly and that the water bag containing with liquid can be hold or installed at a back pack conveniently.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cycling has become a popular leisure and sporting activity. To solve the issue of water supply during cycling, bicyclists used to prepare water or a sports drink contained in a bottle and put in the rack of the bicycle. However, when the bicyclist wanted to take the water bottle, he/she had to bend to reach it by hand, which exists inconvenience and danger and therefore requires improvements.
In view of the fact that the cyclist has difficulty and frustration in obtaining the water bottle, the relevant businessmen have researched and developed a water bag, which allows the cyclists to carry it on the back and drink the water contained therein via an extending water conduit that is combined with a nozzle at one end. The cyclists can hold the nozzle in the mouth and bite down to open the crevice of the nozzle to directly drink water from the water bag without bending to reach it. Although the aforesaid water bag structure has improved the disadvantages existing in the prior art, when washing the water bag, the inlet thereof is not big enough, rendering the user unable to insert his/her hand into the water for washing purposes. Additionally, the inside of the water bag can easily become dirty and cannot be completely cleaned. Also, as the water bag structure of the prior art is made of soft material, it is not convenient for the user to grip. As there still exist disadvantages in the water bag of the prior art, it requires further improvements.
The water bag of the prior is put into a backpack after replenished with water or drink and supplies water to the user via a water conduit. If the user needs to replenish the bag with water, he/she has to take off the backpack and get out the water bag. Since such use status is quite inconvenient, U.S. Publication No. 2002/0014498 A1 has disclosed a “Hydration System for Liquid Reservoir”, the cover of which includes a supporting element to extend around the neck of the opening of a filling path for supporting said neck, such that liquid can be directly poured into water bag through the opening. However, as it is hard to detach the supporting element from the water bag, the lay consumers cannot operate the structure easily.